


Ghost hunting with the lesbians

by Whizzer_knows



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_knows/pseuds/Whizzer_knows
Summary: Charlotte and Cordelia go into the woods to ghost hunt while camping with the rest of the tkf





	Ghost hunting with the lesbians

Cordelia had _finally_ convinced everyone to take a break and go on vacation. Everyone had been working themselves to death to make ends meet. The thing was, now that they’ve done that, they can’t seem to work at a _regular_ _goddamn pace._

Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t allowed to actually _pick_ where they went. 

“None of us have the money to go on a _cruise to the Bahamas_ Cordelia!” Marvin was always so _cheap,_ the buzzkill. 

“Guys, what about France?” Cordelia perked up at that.

”Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about Whizzer.”

”Do you actually think that I am spending money on a _plane ticket_ when I literally just explained that we don’t have the money for a cruise?”

Trina, Mendel, Jason, and Charlotte tried to stay out of the decision making, they all knew it was a minefield trying to suggest anything to the three. 

But then Marvin just had to loop them in, didn’t he?

”C’mon, let’s do something cheap. I say we go camping.” He gestured to everyone _other_ than Whizzer and Cordelia. “How does that sound guys?”

None of them particularly had a preference as to where they go, so they nodded along in agreement.

Cordelia was furious. She was _not_ going to sleep in the woods. She looked over and saw that Whizzer had the same expression on his face. They were outnumbered though, so they guessed they had no choice.

So that’s how she found herself in a cramped tent in the middle of the woods.

She was sharing a tent with Charlotte, all the couples were paired together, with Jason in Trina and Mendel’s tent. She was just about ready to fall into a _very_ deep slumber when suddenly-

“Let’s go ghost hunting.”

Cordelia shot up. “Um, I’m not sure about that darling...”

”It’ll be _fine_ Cordelia,” Charlotte placed a kiss on Cordelia’s forehead to reassure her.

”Fine, but I’m only giving you 10 minutes.” 

It had been 20 minutes. Charlotte and Cordelia had come with only a flashlight each and their phones, which had no service mind you. Cordelia jumped at every creak and rustle. Charlotte had been completely unaffected. 

Cordelia had already started to regret coming out into the dark woods. Charlotte was a few paces in front of her, determined to move forward for evidence. She had her phone camera at ready in case of anything damning.

Cordelia was stressed. She was in the middle of a forest, with only her girlfriend, a useless iPhone, and a flashlight, which she knew was about to run out of battery. 

“Charlotte hon, all this stress is bad for the baby.”

Charlotte whipped around. “ _What baby_?”

Cordelia replied without missing a beat.

”Me.”


End file.
